Help From the Past
by Powerrangersobsession
Summary: When a new evil arrives, what will you do and where will you go? Jen Scott is faced with that choice, when she can't find help in the present maybe she can find help in the past. Rated M mostly for language.
1. The evil returns

An: This is a very special request. I only hope I can do it justice, this is a very good plot and idea that I hope I can make everything that it should be. It's a power rangers fiction and it's awesome. I made an Oc, that I hope the creator likes, we'll have to see. She shouldn't be like any of the other characters of any of the power rangers series, if she is let me know, and I'll change her up a bit. Also don't get attached to her, if the creator doesn't like her I will be switching her out. Thank you, and let's begin.  
Summary: When a new evil arrives, what will you do and where will you go? Jen Scott is faced with that choice, when she can't find help in the present maybe she can find help in the past.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters.  
The evil returns.  
"Virzillion." Lord Zedd, called.  
"Yes my lord." Virzillion said, as she entered into the dark cavern. Virzillion is the prettiest creature that Lord Zedd had ever laid eyes on, if it wasn't for his wife, Rita he would have married Virzillion a long time ago.  
"I want your full report." He said.  
"The rangers do not seem to be anywhere in sight, if there has ever been a better time for revenge, it would be now." She said.  
"Perfect." Lord Zedd told her, petting the side of Verzillion's spikes, that sat on top of her head. Verzillion was truly beautiful, she had human features and golden skin, and her cherry red hair wrapped around her pure white horns, in a way that made it look like a spider had spun webs there. She was always in a black uniform that showed her waist, and some cleavage, her pants were more like shorts. "Attack at once, and show the world what they have in store."  
"Yes my lord." She said, before bowing, then leaving the pit.

Jen Scotts ran to the middle of the city, to see what the commotion was. When she got there she saw a women with gold skin, red hair that was around horns on the top of her head dressed in black, attacking people. "Stop it!" She yelled.  
"Well, would you look here." The woman said, "It's a brave human."  
"If you won't stop, I'll have to stop you." She told the mystery creature.  
"No, need." The woman said, "I have done what was needed."  
"Who are you?" Jen asked her.  
"They call me Virzillion." The woman said, turning to leave.  
"Wait, who do you serve?" She asked, Virzillion.  
"Lord Zedd." Virzillion answered before vanishing.  
Jen Scotts ran to find her husband Wes and warn him, and the silver guardians.

When Virzillion returned she found herself being picked up and thrown by Rita, "What was that!" She yelled. "A girl appeared so you decided to leave without destroying the world!"

"She did what she was told."

"Thank you, my lord." Verzillion said, now kneeling at her masters feet. "I live to please you and only you." She added, glaring at Rita.

An: Ok, so it's short, but when I do some thing for someone I like to do a test chapter something that is long enough to show my writing style, and so that the creator can see look it over and see if they want to change anything. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you guys like, also I hope that the creator likes it so far. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye.


	2. The Plan

An: So, the creator likes Virzillion, so she gets to stay. Also we get to see what Jen Scott does about the new creature attack. Lord Zedd has an evil plan, and has Virzillion carry it out. I hope that you guys like it.

The Plan.

Rita paced the cavern, waiting for her husband to finish plotting, with Virzillion. She was kicked out, after she suggested that Virzillion might not be capable to accomplish the task at hand.  
"Rita." Lord Zedd said, "You may enter."  
"Finally." She said.  
"Verzillion told me about a human, that tried to stop her." He told me.  
"I believe that she is or was a power ranger." Virzillion said, "She seemed determined to stop me."  
"Yeah well, that's a power ranger for you." Rita told her. "They were always a pain in my side. An unstopable pain."  
"They won't be unstoppable for long. There was only one, that I could tell." Virzillion said.  
"There's never just one." Rita told her.  
"Rita is right." Lord Zedd told her. "We need to be ready. Verzillion, I want you to take this." He said, hand her a little black box with a red button.  
"What is this?" She asked.  
"A time machine." Lord Zedd told her. "I want you to go and find an army, to help us fight the battle that is coming.  
"Yes my lord." She said, leaving the cavern.

Jenn ran to her husband. "Wes!" She called, as she entered their house.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a hold of her hands.  
"There was a creature attack." She told him, "I didn't know what to do, I confronted her."  
"Did you get a name?" He asked, "Did you find out who she was working for?"  
"She said, that her name was Virzillion." She said. "She works for some guy called Lord Zedd."  
"Lord Zedd?" Wes asked. "You mean like the Lord Zedd."  
"I guess." She told him. "Look we need help."  
"From who?" He asked.  
"I could go back in time." She said. "See if I can't get a few other rangers to help us."

Virzillion was researching past villians, trying to find the perfect team. When someone caught her eye, he was dressed in a crimson red power rangers outfit. She dug around a little more and found out that his name was Hunter, and he had a brother named Blake. The two brothers fought alongside of Lothar, untill they found out that, he was lying to them. He will be perfect.

"Ok, where do we start?" Wes asked.  
"What about the rangers that defeated Lord Zedd the first time?" She asked.  
"You mean Zordon's crew?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I mean they did it once." She said.  
"Ok, let's go talk to the rest of the silver guardians." He said.

Virzillion was searching through the operation overdrive files, when she stopped on a familliar name, Thrax. The son of Rita and Lord Zedd, he could be a huge help. He was able to break the rangers morphing grid, and he is very evil.  
Then while she was going to retrieve the file on Hunter she found a green ranger who fought side by side with Hunter, his name was Cam. He fought his own uncle to save the world, he will also work.

"Ok, so your first priority will be to recruit the power rangers who originally defeated Lord Zedd." Wes told Jen.  
"Ok." She said. "I'll be back and we'll save the world."

An: Ok, so it's short again I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise. More of the evil team will be revealed as well as some of the good team. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Goodbye.


	3. Plans in motion

An: This chapter will be longer then the last two I promise.  
New Power  
Jen Scotts was nervous about traveling back in time again. The last time she did, she ended up changing the future, and not for the better. Along with her team she was able to fix it, but this Lord Zedd guy seems really tough, not to mention his goon Verzillion. She doesn't act like she'll be back down anytime soon. Hopefully Jen can find Zordon and his team so she can bring them back and defeat Lord Zedd.  
"Are you ready?" Eric asked her.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She told him, getting into the time car.  
"Ok, let's go." He said. "Good luck." He added.  
"Thanks." She said. He closed the door and she started the engine and left.  
Suddenly she was surrounded by white beams of light flying past her, as she traveled through space and time, when she stopped she found herself in front of an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly, this loud booming alarm went off.  
"Stop!" Someone yelled, Jen looked behind her to see a young man, with light brown hair that went down to his shoulder, and he was dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans. "Who are you?"  
"I'm a friend." She told him.  
Virzillion went to tell Lord Zedd of her plans when she was stopped by Rita. "How can I help you?" She asked Rita.  
"Where are you going?" Rita asked.  
"To tell Lord Zedd of my plan." She told Rita.  
"He's in a bad mood." Rita said. "Why don't you tell me."  
"I guess." Verzilion said. "I've assembled a team. I was going to leave after briefing Lord Zedd."  
"Well, I know how my husband." She told Verzilion. " It would be better if you told him after you have your team assembled."  
"Ok, then I'll be off." Verzillion said.  
"Good, I'll tell my husband that you have left." She told her, before watching Verzillion push the red button and disappeared.  
"You're no friend of mine." The boy told Jenn. "I don't know you."  
"I know you though Tommy." She told him. "You're the red turbo ranger, and I need you and your teams help."  
"How can we help you?" A girl, that Jen recognised as the pink turbo ranger Kimberly.  
"Well Kimberly, Lord Zedd has made his way to my time." Jen told her.  
"What do you mean by your time?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm from the year 3001." She told them. "Lord Zedd has somehow made his way there, and is planning something bad."  
"We defeated lord Zedd and his wife Rita." Tommy said.  
"Yeah, and how do we know that you're telling the truth." Kim asked.  
"I know that this is weird." She said, "I really need your help, my team has all but retired and we don't know how to take them down, that's why we need you two."  
"Just us?" Kim asked. "Why not the rest of our team?" She asked.  
"I have other rangers in mind." She told Kim, "Don't worry their will be other familiar faces." She added.  
"So, what do we need to do?" Tommy asked.  
"You just have to come with me back to the future, and help me fight Lord Zedd and his new general." She said.  
"He has a new one?" Kim asked. "I thought that Rita was always the head bitch."  
"Her name is Virzillion." She answered. "I saw her trashing my home, I went to stop her and that's when she told who she was and who she works for. She seems like she won't go down without a fight."  
"Then let's give her one." Kim said. "I'm in."  
"If Kim's in, I'm in." Tommy said.  
"Great, let's go." Jen said, get in.  
Verzillion found her self in Blue Bay Harbor where she could find the her targets, from what she read this is where the Green and Crimson red rangers live. She was right in front of the store that Hunter worked at with his fellow rangers. If she was going to find Hunter anywhere then it would be here.  
When she walked in she was meeted by a young women with red hair and was wearing a green camouflage shirt and tan pants with black converse shoes. "Hi." She said. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Yes, I was looking for an old friend of mine." She told him. " I was told he worked here."  
"Ok, what's his name?" She asked.  
"Hunter Bradley." Verzillion told her.  
"Oh, well he doesn't work here, anymore." The woman told her. "I'm meeting with a friend of his today though, if you would like to join me." She said. "He might know where he's at."  
"That would be great thanks." Verzillion said. "My name is Kimmy by the way." Verzillion told her, she had never told anyone her real name before, it felt weird for her to say it.  
"I'm Kelly." She told her. "So, he'll be here in about 5 minutes you're welcome to hang around 'till then."  
"Sure, that would be great." Kimmy said, she then started looking around the store.  
An: Yes Verzillion's real name is Kimmy. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Until next time goodbye.


End file.
